1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose package and a new method of making such a hose package together with a blank utilized in making such a hose package.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a hose package which comprises a coiled hose and a disc, or more popularly referred to as a board, which is disposed at one end of the coiled hose and the hose is held in coiled relation with the disc fastened thereon by a plurality of ties which may be in the form of tie wires, or the like. It is also known in the art to provide a so called hose package in which the coiled hose is held in coiled relation together with a primarily circular disc held thereon at one end thereof with heat sealed straps.